Dreaming Of You
by Kaethir
Summary: A late-night letter, a secret confession spilt in ink upon parchment...Let's play 'Guess the Couple' -;


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. JK Rowling does, though you really can't tell, eh? ;) Suppose it could be anything. Anyways, all hail the great Queen Joanne. bows**

**Author's Note: Well, this is written with a certain couple in mind. Let's see if you can guess who ;) giggles I've tried not to make it obvious, but I DO have a one-track mind, ladies and gentlemen ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**My God...**

**I've never thought I'd be desperate enough to do something like this. Well, no, not quite, since I'm not exactly doing anything, now am I?**

**It's just...Too much. All of a sudden. No reason, really...**

**But it's dark out, and everyone's asleep, and I'm lonely. Odd feeling, really, since I'm surrounded by others. Just the scratching of my quill to keep me company, and the occasional sigh that escapes my lips.**

**I'm sitting here, thinking of you. Dreaming, rather. Because as much as there's to think about – all the memories of you – it's much nicer to dream of what can be. Perhaps. One day.**

**I'm dreaming of you. Of your gorgeous eyes that stare right into the depths of my soul, of your smile, that I rarely catch a glimpse of, and that's never sent directly my way. How I wish I could see you smile, just once, straight at me, with no look of contempt or distrust. I can envision it – your eyes would light up with that special glow just so, and you would beam at me, and my heart would lift with forbidden joy, joy that you – or anyone else for that matter – can never discover. Though I suppose I could bear it if you did.**

**Because then, I wouldn't have to hide it anymore. **

**Do you know how much it hurts? The sheer pain, the magnitude of my feelings for you? No, you don't, you never will. And that hurts the most. Because forbidden fruit is always the sweetest, my love...And you are as sweet as it gets.**

**Yes, I admit it. Love. I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you, all those years ago, I simply didn't realize it until later. Now, all I can do is stand back and gaze at you, my heart leaping every time you're nearby...My face never betraying my innermost emotions, my deepest, darkest secrets.**

**Because what I really want to do is come up to you, and look into your eyes. And then, I know it, I do, I do! – something in your eyes will allow me, and I will lean forward, and capture your lips in a kiss. And that'll tell me everything. Everything I've ever wanted to know. Finally, I'll be free from this burden, no more secrets, no more lies! I can taste it now, the sweet freedom of our first kiss. **

**Will it stop there? Hehe.Who knows? No, I most definitely do NOT have a one track mind! It's just...It would be nice to tangle my hands in those dazzling locks, tilt your head just so, and stare at you for eternity. Among other things.**

**A sigh flutters from my lips, circles idly before coming to a rest on this page. The writing seems blurry to me, as I fall into the grasp of yet another reverie...**

**But I really must not waver off like that. This is supposed to help me let it all out. Because I can't keep it in any longer. I just...can't!**

**I'm simply curious. Curious as to the texture of your skin on your wrists, in that delightful little hollow under your ear, along your collarbone... Curious as to what your hair would feel like if I was to run my fingers idly through it. Curious as to what you taste like. Curious as how you'd look at me, and how I would feel when you did just that. **

**Though I can guess.**

**Oh, what's the point?! This isn't helping...Simply reminding me of how I ache for you! And it's not like you'll ever read it. I can't afford for you to do so. There's just too much at stake! **

**Dreaming, dreaming of you. If anyone ever knew, they would NEVER accept. It's impossible. It can never happen. And I know it. Oh, I know it so well. So please, I beg you! Leave me alone! Stop haunting my every thought, my every waking moment! You're so close, yet so far, and I can't bear it. **

**God, help me. Please. I don't think I can survive another day without you, love. **

**And yet...If I did have you, how could I possibly live with that?**

**It's getting late, and my eyelids are weighed down with sleep.**

**Sweet dreams, love. Sleep well.**

**I know I will.**

**Dreaming of you.**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, please review ;) And the people I kept in mind while writing this were Harry and Draco – Draco being the one writing his little 'confession'. -; Though sometimes I felt as though I was describing Draco through Harry. Odd. Please do tell me which couple YOU had in mind, I'm quite curious. Tata! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
